


*congratulations

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [44]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: I've been watching Hamiton, the 'congratulations' is one of my favourite songs... for some reason. So! Here is my very first song fic! Yay! there are some slight chances to it...Starring Sans and Mettaton!So this is Mattaton/Papyrus. One-sided? Sans/Mettaton.... and Sans/Frisk or is it one sided Frisk/Sans? .... Mentions of Jerry.
Relationships: Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Frisk, Sans/Mettaton
Series: tales of the unexpected [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	*congratulations

Sans strolls slowly down the long corridor and halts in front of some open double doors. Within was his brother-in-law, sitting at his desk -his elbows were leaning on it, both his hands tucked under his chin, he was reading emails no doubt; the robot had an inbuilt computer which he could connect to and read them.

  
  
Silently he watches him. Once upon a time Sans was in love with the Mettaton. They had worked closely together on shows and performances in the underground. Sans had never voiced his love for the robot, Mettaton treated everyone like they was an undying fan of his, so the skeleton went out of his way to act extra indifferent towards the robot. 

  
  
Of course, everything changed when they reached the surface. He regained hope. With this newfound hope, he was going to confess his feelings -if only so he could move on.  
  
It happened at a party. A huge celebration - the first year of monsters being on the surface.  
  
And as he introduced his love to his brother, he saw something that left him cold inside. A look appearing across Papyrus’s face, a look he knew only of to well. It was love. Not the fanboy love he had for the robot before, but pure true love.   
  
Sans glances down at the golden carpet, gritting his teeth together hard. Wanting to blast the stupid robot back to the underground.

  
  
“Sans!” Mettaton cries out in relief and happiness, he stood and came desk, opening his arms out to him.  
  
Sans blinks and gives his brother-in-law a relaxed smile, walking forward to meet him.  
  
”*mettaton.” Sans greets his smile widen as he comes nearer, but before the taller could wrap his arms around the skeleton, something was shoved into his chest, stopping him from the motion.  
  
”*congratulations.” Sans said still smiling but his orbits had done empty, the whole room took on a deadly chill. 

  
  
Mettaton steps back and took what had been given to him, gazes down. His happy expression turns to grim at the sight of his own book that was published... and released to the world a few days ago.   
  
“*ya have invented a new kind of stupid,” Sans continue as he walks pass Mettaton, going further into the office. “a 'damage ya can never undo' kind of stupid.” he grabs some worthless letters off of the desk, glances at it with a dull uncaring expression, before throwing it away.  
  
Spinning around to face him and he goes on, “an 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid.” He gave an expression that was clear he thought he was just that, stupid.  
  
”*-’truly, ya didn't think this through?' kind of stupid.” Sans said almost darkly, his left eye burns with an unworldly wisp, hate seemed to be filled in it. The glare almost caused Mettaton to turn away, but he continues to stare at Sans ready to listen.

  
  
Sans vanishes and reappears behind the desk, then flops down in the seat. Which made him looked much smaller than he was since the chair was designed for the robot’s large frame.

  
  
“*let’s review.” Sans says with a heavy sigh, he held up his left hand, “ya took a rumour a few maybe two people knew and refuted it,” he gave him the peace sign while saying him and then points at him, “by sharing an affair of which no one has accused ya!” He gestured to the book still in the robot’s hands.

  
  
Sans disappears, popping up in front of the robot, causing him to jump and fall backward, he lands on his rear. Sans leans forwards so that they were face to face.  
  
“*i begged ya to take a break, you refused to,” Sans growls in his face, his eye socket empty, his expression free from all emotion now, “so scared of what ya enemies might do to ya!”  
  
Sans leans back, his spine.   
  
“*ya the only enemy ya ever seem to lose to,” Sans says shaking his skull, he waits for Mettaton to get to his feet and still right in his space once more, “ya know how jerry can do what he wants?”

  
  
Sans did not bother to wait for a reply.

  
  
”*he doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!” Sans snaps out, glaring hard and then walks pass him, knowing that he would get the blasters out he stayed any longer.  
  
“*so yeah. congratulations!” Sans finishes, heading for the door.  
  
”Sans-” Mettaton spoke up, his voice sounding sorry but Sans did not want to hear it.  
  
”*ya have redefined your legacy,” Sans cuts him off, he reaches the doorway, “congratulations.”  
  
”What I did darling, was a sacrifice for monster kind!” Mettaton manages to speak up loudly, causing the skeleton to pause. The star smiles slightly, hoping that Sans would understand his reasoning.  
  
”*sacrifice....?” Sans says softly, an image of his wedding to Frisk appears in his mind’s eye- while Papyrus's and Mettaton's had gone down as being the first monster wedding on the surface, his went down in history as the first human-monster union. Not because he wanted to... it had been a true sacrifice- for the sake of monster and human relationship- even though it was an act for a political truce; he had stayed with Frisk until their dying day. 

  
“*i languished in a loveless marriage an ocean away for many years,” Sans utters softly, turning to face him once more, “i lived only to read ya and pap’s emails on ya happy lives,”  
  
Mettaton’s visible eye widen at hearing this. 

  
  
“*i look at ya and think 'core, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'” Sans continues with blank eyes, however, tears had begun to form, which he quickly rubs with his sleeves and grins dully, “that doesn't wipe the tears or the years away.”  
  
Mettaton comes closer, only for Sans to step back so he could see him better without having to strain his neck.   
  
“*but i’m back in the city and i’m here to stay,” Sans goes on, his eyelights form and he smiles a little at the thought of being in the same place as his brother again, “and ya know what i’m here to do?”  
  
”Sans.” Mettaton says on an almost hopefully tone, reaching down for his hand. 

  
  
Sans grabs the oncoming hand, tightly, he glares up at the robot, his single blue eye burns brightly with untold power. Then he throws the hand away from him, with such strength he made Mettaton stumble back a little.  
  
“*i’m not here for ya.” Sans hisses out dangerously, staring at him in almost disbelief. He then stalks forward.  
  
“*i know my brother like i know my own mind!” Sans says loudly, perhaps the loudest he had even been. The smiling image of Papyrus enters his skull, the happy skeleton who believed in everyone, who saw only the good.   
  
Mettaton walks backward until he hits the desk. He gazes behind himself as if shocked to find it there. Quickly he turns back to Sans who had stopped a short distance away, tears forming in those once again dark sockets.

  
  
“*ya will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!” Sans continues a little lower now- he gaze was fixed on the robot in front of him, but he was not really seeing him clearly, he was seeing his happy brother's face turn into heartbreak. He still had not worked up the courage to see him yet, but as soon as he told this dirty tin can what he felt, he was going right to him. Papyrus could be surprised to see him, he never told him he was moving back into the monster city.  
  
Suddenly Sans went still, like all the power had been drained from him. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens the to stare straight into Mettaton’s.  
  
”*and a million years ago,” Sans says softly and sadly, smiling almost nicely at him, “he said to me 'this one's mine'.”   
  
A short pause.  
  
“*so i stood by...” Sans went on, a pained look crosses his face, and Mettaton got the meaning. Sans was or had been truly in love with him.   
  
Mettaton covers his hand over his mouth, shocked, a lone tear fall.  
  
A hard glare.   
  
“*do ya know why?” Sans hisses darkly, those empty sockets, tearing now ran freely down his cheek.  
  
“*i love my brother more than anything in this life!” Sans shouts back, staring both hands out in front of himself as if searching for something missing. Then rolling his hands his fist, he slams his leftover his soul.  
  
“*i will choose his happiness over mine every time!” Sans continues to shout, he marches over to the robot, instead of shortcutting. 

  
  
“*papyrus!” He screams as he reaches up and grabs the robot by the forearm, then forces him to be eye level with, “is the best thing in our life!”  
  
Sans pushes himself back into the hand, glaring down at him. Mettaton could do nothing but stare back, feeling his sins crawling on his back.  
  
“*so never lose sight of the fact that ya have been blessed with the best husband!” Sans told him firmly, gritting his teeth, then he closes his sockets and says with a smile, “congratulations.”   
  
On opening them, he stares down at the robot who never tried to stand, to busy gazing in horror at the floating beast skulls behind the skeleton. All watching him.  
  
“*for the rest of your life,” Sans says in an empty tone, “every _sacrifice_ ya make is for my brother.” The whole room swifts to black, yet no battle started, it was blacker than a battle, the only light was Sans’s and the skull’s glowing eyelights, “ya better give him the best life.”

  
  
Suddenly Mettaton was surrounded by them, those skull heads all stared back at him haunting and embedding themselves into his memory. The void was staring- judging him. Then they were gone, the office was back and no blackness remained.  
  
Sans stood in front of him, like nothing like had happened, no trace of tears was anywhere in his sockets nor staining his cheekbones. The skeleton had his orbits closed... then he slowly opens one, only halfway.

  
  
”* c o n g r a t u l a t i o n s .” Sans says with a lazy shrug, a slight grin playing in his jaws. Then he vanished, leaving the ‘star’ alone to his thoughts. 


End file.
